


蝴蝶 butterfly

by rosietenie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Idol Ten - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological, Slow Burn, inspired by ''Büyü Dükkanı'' by Yeşim Türköz to be exact, inspired by the book magic shop, leon the cutie cat, magic but no magic at the same time, magic shop au, magic shop owner Qian Kun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosietenie/pseuds/rosietenie
Summary: [magic shop: a psychodramatic technique that exchanges fear for a positive attitude.]Kun owns a magic shop , where people can get anything they want , but in return you have to be willing to give or give up on anything he wants . A fair bargain , right ?And no , by far Kun gave nothing but his wise mind , making everyone realize , no matter how determined they were on what they wanted when they came , that what they actually wanted was already there , present in them.Kun was proud of himself , proud that he didn’t need to make any trades and he was determined on making it stay like that.That was until a stubborn male named Ten came to his shop.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. into the unknown

**Author's Note:**

> hi , 
> 
> i have been meaning to write about this for months since i couldn't find even one fic about a magic shop au 
> 
> please make sure you check out the summary so you get the point of this au and hopefully people write more about this.
> 
> this was intended to be a dotae fic but then i realised kun and ten fit better to the roles i am planning .
> 
> also english is not my native language so i apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> for now , that's all i wanna say , i hope you like it ♡

Kun wakes up to the sound of drip drops of rain pouring against the window . He slowly opens his eyes , uncontrollably smiling to the little beat the drops are creating , almost like a sweet melody that would play on the radio on a Sunday morning . As much as he loved waking up to the sun rays on early mornings , these sounds of water droplets were the ones inspiring him the most.

He tries to get up as slowly as possible since his little baby - his cat - Leon was still sleeping , curled up against the sheets . Leon , has been his only permanent company for a couple of years now and Kun is glad he found the kitten 4 years ago , in front of his front doorstep on a rainy weather like this . The kitten was trembling and Kun didn’t hesitate for a second before taking her inside . He smiles at the memory of the kitten growing up in front of his eyes , the little kitten is now a big , healthy - too healthy people might say - and a very playful cat . 

The rainy weather has always been a sign that the shop is going to be silent day, if he is lucky a few people may show up , but he wouldn’t be surprised if in the end of the day no one showed up at all . That’s why Kun decides to take his time to prepare tea for himself. 

While waiting for the water to boil, he prepares Leon’s breakfast in a peaceful silence . After he grabs the mug full of herbs , he steps out of the front door and sits down on the stairway of the small , cute single storey shop , also his home . Even though it is tiny , he is content and he wouldn’t wish for things to change in any way. Sometimes the loneliness would haunt him in this wooden cottage , hidden deep in the forest , making him feel like he was nothing , swallowing him with it’s darkness. But then , all of it would go away when he remembers his clients or more like ,  _ guests _ . 

In this shop , the guests are allowed to demand anything they wanted and Kun would give it to them. By everything , it meant even abstract things like love or some would even come just to get rid of their phobias . But the point is , as he learned from his grandmother who was the previous owner of the shop and the inheritor of his ‘ _ powers’  _ , that he  _ has to _ offer such a bargain that it would drop the guest into an ocean of contemplation. Making them question and realize things that were actually right in front of their eyes.

In the end , it always ends with the guest being thankful for him , being grateful they came all the way to return empty-handed . No , you didn’t read it wrong , they were really really grateful that in the end the only thing that changed was their thoughts . They  _ always  _ go out of the door with the  _ best _ they could get , not the thing they  _ most wanted _ when they stepped in the shop , Kun would also say. 

He takes a sip of the still hot tea and takes a look at the pathway that leads to his cottage ,the way everyone crossed just to make their ‘ _ dreams come true’  _ . 

It is still very early in the morning , 7 am , he guesses . He takes a deep breath of the clean fresh air and listens to the rain for a couple of minutes . As he stands up and walks to the doorway, already decided to go back and prepare for the day , he sees a figure in the pathway , slowly approaching . Kun furrows his brows , the time being this early makes it even more confusing . He waits until there is a panting male right in front of him . 

Kun waits patiently , for the male to stand , since he was still facing the floor , hands on his thighs trying to get air to his lungs . Kun could tell the hoodie did no good job protecting the boy from the rain pouring now a bit harsher .Kun smiles at the boy in front of him , just now realizing how tiny he looks even with the giant coat around him , though his smile freezes on his face the moment he is met with the face of the boy . 

So Kun could say he has met a lot of people in his life so far and there weren’t many he could call beautiful , not that he was picky or cared about physical appearance , he just thought that some words belonged only to some people . But now he realized that there was a word further than beautiful that he never used and will probably never use again to anyone after seeing this boy standing right in front of him . Cheeks and nose painted with red due to the cold weather , eyes shaped like a fox and everything about the man just screamed one word to him ,  _ ethereal . _


	2. tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for keeping you waiting , i will try to update more frequently .
> 
> hope you enjoy this <3

To say the word , Kun froze on his spot , if he wasn’t a little careful, he would have probably dropped the mug in his hands . The man realizes Kun’s stare and after taking a deep breath , he starts talking ‘’Is this the magic shop , where you can wish for whatever you want ? Are you the helper of the shop keeper ? Please I’m in urgent need of help , please let me talk to her.’’

Kun was used to people coming here expecting her grandmother who passed away years ago , but her tales were still all around the country and Kun couldn’t blame anyone . It has been 6 years since he took her place , doing her grandmother’s job . Kun grew up in this house , or shop you may call , so he knew all the tales by heart , even experiencing most of them , sitting next to her while she was helping those people .

Kun then realized the bags under the stranger’s eyes and the puffiness of those eyes . He wondered what an ethereal man like him would even want in this shop . He got out of his trance by the man shaking his hand in front of his eyes . ‘’Hey , I know it is still early , but I have to talk to her .’’ He takes of the bag that was on his back and continues , ‘’I have 10 million yuan , it is like 1.5 million dollars and you can do anything with that for the rest of your life.’’

It’s clear that the man didn’t research everything before coming here , ‘’Sir , before we discuss anything please come inside . I don’t want my guests to be ill .’’ He opens the door stepping inside and hearing the man stand there for a second before following him inside with quiet footsteps.

‘’What do you mean ‘ _your_ ’ guests ? Are you the shop keeper everyone talks about ? I thought-‘’ Kun cuts him without dropping the politeness,‘’Sir , please be patient . I am going to answer every question of yours and then I will give you whatever you want , that’s why you are here , am I wrong ?’’ The man nods while taking his giant coat off which Kun takes without a word and places on a chair in front of the heater . ‘’I thought so , please now sit on that couch and I am going to bring you a cup of coffee . There is no hurry in this shop , that’s one of the most important rules my grandma set . ‘’

The man moves to the couch with slow movements , almost resembling a turtle with the tardiness in his motions. Kun smiles at the male who looks a little more calmer after entering the relaxing aura of the shop . He quickly makes his way to the kitchen to prepare the coffee. Making coffee for the guests was one of his favorite parts of the day. He loves to see the expression of further relief on the faces of his guests when they are drinking his fresh brewed beverage. 

When Kun returns with the said coffee , he finds the man whose name he forgot to ask for the whole duration of their conversation , with Leon on his lap . He is softly caressing her fur and Leon to Kun’s surprise was loudly purring . The same Leon which never went near to any of his guests. Kun places the mug on the coffee table and sits across the pretty male .

He doesn’t say anything , just waits as usual for his guest to take a sip of the coffee . He watches as the man slowly reaches for the mug and takes a sip , swallowing the hot liquid with closed eyes , taking the taste in . He meets Kun’s eyes and finally starts talking, ‘’ Is it possible for you to make people forget me ?’’ Kun raises an eyebrow at that but doesn’t judge at all , just showing a hint of curiosity. ‘’Of course , everything is possible in this shop . But you have to give more detail about it . For me to offer you a fair bargain .’’

‘’Can’t you just take this money and drop it ? If it’s not enough I can go back to the city and find an ATM and bring more tomorrow.’’ Kun could see the desperateness in his eyes. ‘’First of all , can I please hear your name ?’’ The man looks surprised at that, ‘’Don’t you already know it?’’

‘’How can I know it ? I can give you everything in this shop but I can not read minds , _Sir_.’’

‘’My real name is too long , just call me Ten and I am an idol . Don’t you know me ? Even when I was visiting the small town , someone recognized me , also you were staring and I thought , I don’t know but it is not important anyway . ‘’ Ten answers , now looking at his hands looking slightly embarrassed about the assumption he made .

‘’My name is Kun . As I mentioned before , my grandma was the owner and I took over when she died . I have been the owner now for over 6 years .’’ Ten looks up and just nods. Kun knows that his mind is on the thing he came all the way to trade, so he continued :

‘’What is the thing that brought a pretty idol to my shop ?’’ He expected an annoyed , or even a frustrated face . But he was met with a painful smile.

‘’I , I don’t want to be famous anymore . I don’t want anyone to remember me or my songs anymore .’’ Kun hums , even though he wonders why, he just waits patiently for the man to continue.‘’I always told myself not to forget why I am even doing this but now I don’t even know what I was supposed to ‘not forget’ ‘’

Kun had an idol guest before , she was a famous actress. She told Kun that she couldn’t even go to a restaurant without being noticed . She wanted Kun to make her an ordinary person . Kun remembers , he told her that he would do only one thing in return : _that he would make no one remember her after her death_. At first she was okay with it , but Kun waited and wanted her to think before answering quickly . He made her imagine it .

At the end , exiting the shop , she was smiling . Because there were people, people who would remember her , more like _could_ remember her by watching her movies even after her death . She was thankful.

He stares at the thoughtful male in front of him , would he mind being forgotten? ‘’Before I ask you what you are offering , may I ask you why you don’t want to be remembered ?‘’ Ten looks up at him , he is looking at him but Kun can see him lost in bubbles of thoughts.

‘’I love to dance , I always did and probably always will . My dream wasn’t to be in a pop group or modeling for magazine covers . I wanted people to remember me as a good dancer in the first place , now _after everything_ I don’t think I want to be remembered at all.’’

_There was something more to it_ , Kun can see it clearly. The way he speaks , sounds like he is hurting and it doesn’t sound like it is just because he is not able to do what exactly he wants to. Kun thinks , he is not someone to push words out of his guests . Also he had a great amount of respect for the privacy of his precious visitors.

‘’What are you willing to offer to me ?’’

_‘’_ _Everything ‘’_

Ten answers without much thought . Kun takes a deep breath and looks at Ten’s hand which was on Leon’s head softly combing through it’s fur .

Sometimes , like in this situation it hurts to offer things , even though he knows that is the right thing for them to understand what they truly want . He always gave a lot of thought to his offers. Evaluating every option in his head. He learned this from the best , his grandma. The most empathetic person he has ever known. She was the one who taught him the process of making the right choice : _think , understand , offer_.

What conclusion he came after that process leaves Ten with wide eyes , the conclusion being,

‘’ _So you are even willing to give up on dancing ? ‘’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while writing , i listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kg7ongcAjU&list=RD8kg7ongcAjU&start_radio=1)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i know this wasn't much but i hope you stick with me because i can guarantee that this won't go discontinued
> 
> please feel free to give feedbacks or comments ♡
> 
> stay healthy


End file.
